1. Field
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to a thin film transistor (TFT) array substrate, an organic light-emitting display device including the same, and a method of manufacturing the organic light-emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel display devices such as organic light-emitting display devices and liquid crystal display (LCD) devices include a thin film transistor (TFT), a capacitor, and a wiring for connecting the TFT and the capacitor.